


Voicemail

by NightRider19



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bors as Arthur, Eggsy as Galahad, Fuck Cannon, Harry has both eyes., Kinsman: TGC never happened, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Of all the things Harry Hart expected when he came home, he was not expecting his house to look the same and the messages left on his answering machine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this came to life because I wished I could do this with my own loss. I lost my grandpa four months ago and it's still fresh with everything coming back up and shit hitting the fan and I wished that I had a way to hear his voice again. SO this kinda just helps me get it all out.

It took one year, four months, twenty-two days and four hours for Harry Hart to finally step on London ground again. He fixed his clothes and while it wasn’t his normal attire he was thankful for the Statesman to lend him clothes, he was in faded blue jeans and a button-down flannel shirt. Very different from what he was used too, he walked off the jet and was greeted by Merlin, Roxy, and the new Arthur who once went by Bors. Bors was a well-seasoned agent, came into Kingsman around the same time Harry did, his back hair now looking more like salt and pepper in the same military cut from youth. The man was smiling and nodded, Brown eyes warm and welcoming.

Harry nodded before he shook the hand that was outstretched “Harry. It’s good to have you back. We all missed you” Harry smiled “It’s good to be back, Ginger Ale said that she sent the file over and that to her standers I’m ready for field work again” Arthur nodded and glanced at Merlin “We will still need our own assessment, ya know how it is” Harry nodded and the man continued to talk “We’ll need to go over yer codename” Harry let his hand drop and arched an eyebrow “Why? My codename is Galahad” Harry noticed a paused before Merlin nodded “So it is” Roxy walked up and held out her hand “I’m Lancelot. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Harry shook it and stated the same, he glanced around and frowned when he didn’t see Eggsy.

Harry sighed as he was finally able to go home, he opened his door with his key and blinked when he felt the house was off, he looked around and slowly walked through the house. He checked every room but found nothing missing; he stood looking at Mr. Pickle and realized that his house left like a home. It felt well loved. Someone was living here while he was gone; he went back to his study and found that everything was still in place, everything was dusted and clean, laundry is freshly done with the same scent he always used. Fresh sheets on his bed. He frowned deeply, he didn’t like that someone was in his house; he also noticed he had messages on his answering machine, he decided to deal with them later and headed to bed.

* * *

 

Within the following week he was finally back in his tailored suit and dressed to the nine, he checked himself in the mirror and gently touched his left eye; the Statesman was able to regrow his eye and he didn’t lose anything and was only sprouting a rather nasty scar from his temple up into his hairline, he remembered he had a falling out with Eggsy about him not passing the Kingsman final exam. He found himself wondering what happened to Eggsy. He headed to work on that thought. Harry following Merlin down the hallways and stated: “Merlin, is Eggsy a Kingsman?” The wizard hummed and nodded “Oh yes, he’s actually one of our best agents. Ya would be proud o’ him” he stated before Harry nodded “Who was staying in my house?” He asked, Merlin, hummed again and stated “I’m not telling. I promised I wouldn’t” Before a newer agent came up and nodded to Merlin “Bors, good afternoon Lad” “Afternoon, Hey, have you seen Galahad?” Harry arched an eyebrow before he stated “I’m Galahad”

The agent blinked at Harry confused before he blushed in embarrassment and stated “Oh, um. No, I meant um...uh” he mumbled before Merlin sighed “Tristan?” He offered and the young agent smiled “Yeah! Man, that’s going to be hard to remember. Where is he?” Merlin sighed and shook his head, he tapped away on his tablet before he stated “Tristan is still in Vietnam undercover” the agent frowned and stated “Oh, well damn. He didn’t even say he was leaving. He was supposed to teach that Galahad move. Oh well, thank you Merlin” before the agent waved and left, Harry looked at Merlin and stated “Merlin. Does Eggsy have the codename Galahad?” Merlin continued to walk and stated “Had the name, up until two days ago” Harry slowly followed after him, Eggsy had his codename; that only the best agents get, and Harry took it from him the moment he arrived.

Harry sat at his computer later that night, phantom pains running through his left eye as he drinking a martini while going over all of Eggsy’s records. As Eggsy, he completed one mission, which was the V-Day chaos by Valentine. Harry was impressed as he watched Eggsy through the glasses, he was surprised when Eggsy politely declined the princesses offer of a shag, explaining that he had bigger things to take care of. Now as Galahad, he completed over two hundred missions within the year; most, if not all, ended with Eggsy in the sick bay, he’s had everything from a broken leg to third-degree burns to even being tortured. Harry knew this was apart of Kingsman life, but that didn’t mean he liked how it twisted his stomach. He glanced at his answering machine and remembered he never listened to them, he reached over and hit play.

_You have thirteen new messages_

_This is Harry Hart. So sorry I missed your call; do leave a message and I’ll return it shortly. Thank you_

The first message was just a hang-up - deleted.

The second message squeezed his heart, it was just a single gut-wrenching sob - deleted.

The third message began to play and it was the same sob and a very low whisper _‘I’m sorry. Oh god I’m sorry’_ before it disconnected- deleted

The fourth message was longer, the voice still heartbreaking _‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It was all my fault, I just- I should've stopped you. God, why couldn’t I shoot that dog?’_ Harry rubbed his face when he realized it was Eggsy. He started at the machine as the next message played

_“I don’t- I don’t know why I keep calling. I know yer not there, yer never be there again, maybe I want to hear yer voice. It kinda helps the guilt”_

Guilt? Why was Eggsy guilty about what happened to him? Sure they had their little tuff and Harry was upset at him, but Eggsy should have moved on.

_“So guess what happened today? I was knighted Galahad. It’s weird because that’s yer name, kinda makes it real that yer_ gone _. I miss ya ‘Arry.”_

Harry noticed how sad he sounded, why? Why was Eggsy so upset over his apparent death?

_“Man ‘Arry. M’ so tired, I just keep working t’ try and help the guilt. T’ save as many as I can; I just completed my two hundredth mission, Mer says ya would be proud o’ me...but I know yer not, not yet.”_

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, god. How much more did he have to listen to? Why was he still listening and not just erasing them all?

_“I can’t sleep anymore. Every time I close m’ eyes I see ya; but m’ the one who shoots ya Afta’ ya tell me how disappointed ya are in m’ I-I’m so sorry, ‘Arry. Everyone misses ya and I hafta’ live with tha’ fact tha’ I took ya away from ‘em; I shouldn’t be a Kingsman”_

_“I heard it was yer birthday. Happy Birthday, Harry.”_

Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes before he reached over to hit the ‘clear all’ button before the next one started to play.

_“Hey ‘Arry, why did you collect so many butterflies? I ‘ave never saw so many before. They’re a bitch t’ dust, ya know”_

Harry paused; did. Did Eggsy live here while he thought Harry was dead, lived in the house of the man he felt so guilty of killing?

_"You’ll neva’ guess wha’ happened. So I was taking wif’ me mum and I washed m’ clothes with_ yers _and she happened to smell it and she liked yer laundry soap so much. She started to use it too!"_

_"‘Arry. Please be alive."_

Harry leaned back and covered his mouth a hand; Eggsy was torturing himself. He was living in the house of the man he thought he had a hand in killing. Who Eggsy thought he took from everyone; but why? Why would Eggsy do that? There was one last message to be played, Harry could only stare at his machine while it began to play. It was sent just an hour ago _‘H-Harry. M’ scared, I can’t get ahold of Mer.It was a fuckin’ ambush ‘nd I went right inta’ it”_ Eggsy went quiet before he grunted and panted _“Fuck. ‘Arry I’m sorry, I wished I could have told ya earlier”_ Eggsy voice waved a little before he grunted _“Shit, m’ phones bout dead, but so am I, god there’s so much blood. M’ suit is destroyed, and it’s tha’ one ya got me too, fuck. ‘Arry...Harry. D-do ya think-“_ his voice cut out for a second and Harry realized Eggsy was crying again “ _Do ya think I’ll get ta’ see ya again? E-Even just a glance so I can tell ya...that...t-that I-I love you_ ” before the machine stopped along with Harry’s heart.

_End of messages._

 

 

 


	2. Never knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had to find Eggsy, he can’t just go and leave him messages like that and not expect Harry to try and right what he did wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y’all wanted more. So here’s more. I’m surpized I’m still alive haha!!

Harry panted heavily as he ran down the streets, it was well past midnight but he didn’t cared. He made it to the house he was after within twenty minutes; he pounded on the door and waited. It only took a moment for the door to open, when it did, Harry walked inside and grabbed the owners jumper; slamming him against the wall while the door closed with a slam.

“You bastard! You knew didn’t you!”

Merlin blinked at Harry before he stated “Aye. I knew” he watched as Harry released him before he turned and punched Merlin in the jaw. Merlin grunted and slumped down the wall while he held his chin, Harry panted and stated “Why didn’t you tell me?!” Merlin wiped the blood off his lip and stood back up before he stared at his friend, he looked Harry in the eye and stated “Tell ya what? That what ya feared was true? That Eggsy lived in yer house for a year, that Eggsy blamed himself for what happened because the last memory Eggsy has of ya is him being yelled at because he couldn’t shoot his dog” Merlin watched as Harry clenched his jaw, he looked away and took a deep breath and let it out through his nose as Merlin continued.

“Harry, we’re good friends. But I didn’t say anything because he asked me not to. I knew everything the lad was doing; even down to the messages he left on yer answering machine.” Merlin sighed when Harry looked at him confused “Harry. The lad loved ya; it was very easy to see honestly. I’m surprised ya didn’t; I would say he fell in love right after ya beat those blokes who went after Eggsy. And then it kept growing; when ya was in that comma for after the professor accident, Eggsy came by everyday and talked to ya” Harry looked away from his friend and took a deep breath before he stated “Our ages-”

“He didn’t care about that, Harry. That night after everything was dealt with and we were back at HQ, I found him; through a half bottle of scotch sobbing into his phone. He kept stating how sorry he was and how it was his fault” Merlin straightened himself out and fixed his glasses before he wiped his lip again. “He asked me why he couldn’t shoot JB, why he couldn’t stop ya; I didn’t have answers for him. But he didn’t want them. He wanted the blame, Harry”

Merlin rubbed his head and sighed deeply “I would tell him everyday, how proud ya would be of him. But he remembered how disappointed ya were and how he humiliated ya by takin that car. He told me that night that he loved ya, that all he wanted was to make things better and he would never get the chance. So he started to go on back to back missions. He broke ya record and completed thirteen mission in a row” Harry walked backwards and slumped against the opposite wall and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He swallowed thickly, Harry didn’t think Eggsy cared that much, if he knew...he wouldn’t have said those things. He glanced at Merlin and was shocked to see how pissed his friend of many many years looked; Harry couldn’t remember the last time he saw him so pissed off. “He had night terrors that he was killing ya, it affected him so bad that I had to remove him from duty until they cleared enough for him to sleep”

They stared at each other for awhile before Merlin sighed again and picked up his mug and took a long drink from it before he stated “He’s alive. Ya know” Harry looked up at him and mumbled “W-what?” Merlin nodded and finished whatever drink he had in his mug before he sat it down and slipped on his shoes “He’s being held in our Asia branch out of Takamatsu, Japan” he stated before he picked up a tablet and pressed on it before ringing was heard and then a female voice answered.

_“Customer Complaints how may I help you?”_

A very heavy paused that was filled with harsh breathing before a shakeup voice stated.

_“O-oxfords...o-order of tha’ G-Galahad p-pair. N-n-number 1348...674”_

_“Password?”_

_“I lay m’ head to rest on f-for…..f-foreign soil. M-may Merlin guide m’ h-h-home”_

The voice broke on the word home; Harry sucked in a breath before it finished with

“ _You’re order has been noted”_

* * *

 

When they landed in Takamatsu, Harry mentally made himself ready for anything; he could only fear the wrose. But when he actually saw Eggsy he wasn’t prepared for it; the young man was plale while he laid in the hospital bed, a ventilator in his mouth and machines hooked up. Harry noticed the blood bag almost instant.

“What happened to him?” He asked lowly as the doctor sighed “Some third degree burns, he had a multiple bullet wounds to his left side, internal bleeding, broken arm. They say he ran for days like that, which is probably where he lost most of his blood” the doctor walked up to Eggsy before pushing his hair out of his face; the doctor sighed before walking out “He saved many lives that night, he was a great agent” he stated as they left.

Harry walked up to Eggsy and glanced at Merlin “What did he mean by was a great Agent?” Merlin checked the records and sighed “They don’t expect him to wake up, I’m his next of kin; they were waiting for me to arrive to pull the plug” Merlin walked over to Eggsy and placed his hand on Eggsy’s head, Merlin had came to love the Lad like a son; he ran his hand through his hair before he pulled away “I’m going to talk with the doctors” before he walked away, leaving Harry alone with Eggsy.

Harry sat down in the chair next to the bed, he gently took Eggsy’s right hand and sighed deeply. It was quiet except for the ventilator breathing for Eggsy, Harry gently lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles “Eggsy, you need to wake up for me” he mumbled lowly as he closed his eyes “My darling boy, I came back for you” he opened his eyes and glanced at Eggsy “Don’t leave me”

* * *

Eggsy felt like he was floating. He hated this feeling, but it was better than the pain he last remembered; he supposed. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the living room of his childhood; he looked around confused. Why was he here? He should be in Vietnam, he patted himself and noticed he didn’t have any guns but was still dressed in his tattered suit.

“That looks nice on you”

Eggsy turned around and blinked at the middle aged man who was sitting at the kitchen table, he had short brown hair that was carefully styled in place, in a tailored two piece dark grey suit with shiny black shoes “Come, have a cup o’ tea wif me” Eggsy frowned and stated “Who the hell are ya?” The man smiled and took a sip “Come on Eggsy. Humor yer old man” Eggsy froze “D-dad?”

* * *

Merlin walked back into the room and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder “Harry; the doctor was been notified. They said to give ya all the time ya needed” Harry looked over at his friend and frowned, The wizard smiled sadly and looked at Eggsy “Kingsman will be dull without him” Harry glared and stated “Stop talking like that. Eggsy can hear you” He thumbed over his hand, Merlin’s grip tightened on his shoulder “Best say yer goodbyes. I’ve read his file, he’s not waking up” before the man left them alone again.

Harry kissed his knuckles again and mumbled “You’ll wake up, my darling boy. And when you do, I’ll show you how much I care” 

* * *

Eggsy sat down at the table and watched as his dad made a cup of tea and placed it on the table before he sat down again, Lee Unwin smiled at his son before he spoke. “That suit looks good on ya Eggsy. Can’t say I’m not surprised ya became a Kingsman” Eggsy was in shock before he stated “Oh god m’ dead aren’t I?”

Lee chuckled and shook his head “Not yet. This is more of a...halfway point. But I’ll get to that later; Eggsy, Gary I’m so proud of you” he smiled as he took in his son, the bruised face and split lip, the bloody suit and broke arm. “I watch you all the time, and yer always surprising me” he smiled widely as Eggsy blushed. “Who would of’ thought you would fall fer Harry fucking Hart; though the man is fit” he stated before he laughed at the look his son gave him, before Eggsy smiled and stated “Is ‘Arry here? I can be wif him again?”

Lee shook his head and sighed “He’s not. He’s alive, I had a...rather stern talkin’ wif him when he showed up” Lee watched as confusion and sadness took over his son’s face, he shook his head again “You really love him don’tcha?” He asked and smiled when Eggsy nodded, Lee stood up and smiled “Son, I love you. I’m sorry about Dean and Michelle; but I don’t want you to hold back thinking I’ll be disappointed. Go through the paperwork with Merlin” he laughed at his son’s shocked face “Oi! You think I wouldn’t see? I said I watch you all the time. That’s way I stopped Harry and why I’m stopping you. It’s soon soon fer you both to die, you both love each other” he stood up and stretched.

“I wished I could talk wif you more, Eggsy. It’s time fer you to wake up, yer gonna be in a lot o’ pain; but Harry’s there waiting fer you” Eggsy stood up as well and walked over to Lee, he hugged him tightly and Lee hugged back before he mumbled “You’ve grown so big! I love you son” “I love ya too” he mumbled before he pulled away and smiled, Lee walked him to the door and opened it “After you, Galahad” Eggsy smiled “Bye dad, I’ll see ya around” before he walked through the door. 

* * *

Harry had his head bent with Eggsy hand between his two and it pressed against his forehead as he leaned against the bed. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye, there was so much he wanted to say to the young man; he lifted his head when he thought he felt his hand twitch. He looked at his hand before looking at Eggsy, “Eggsy?” He mumbled before he felt Eggsy’s hand tighten around his own.

Harry reached over and hit the call light, the doctor and nurses came in; Harry backed away as they got to work, instantly Eggsy’s heart spiked and he started to fight them, choking on the ventilator “Agent Galahad, calm down. You’re at the Asia branch, you have a ventilator in” They had to hold Eggsy down as they removed the tube, which caused Eggsy to cough and throw up into a waiting bin. “Agent Galahad, take deep breaths. Easy; there you are” Eggsy threw up again and groaned, the nurses checked over him before the doctor stated “Agent Galahad, Are you with us?”

“A-aye” he groaned and panted “M’ wif ya. N-n-need M-Merlin” he lifted the hand Harry was holding “W-where?” Merlin walked in and up to Eggsy, he took his hand and ssshhed him “Easy Lad. I’m here” Eggsy closed his eyes and mumbled “Harry” Merlin glanced over his shoulder and once the nurses left Harry walked up, Eggsy still had his eyes closed but drank the water Merlin gave him. “Easy Lad” he mumbled as Eggsy groaned “Feel like shit” Merlin chuckled and stated “Look like shit”

Eggsy tightened his grip on Merlin’s hand and mumbled “D-Don’t leave” “I’m not going anywhere” Harry watched them and wondered what happened between them, was Eggsy over him and now with Merlin? He felt jealousy rise up even though he had no reason to be jealous when Eggsy wasn’t his “H-Harry” Eggsy mumbled as he slowly tried to opened his eyes “I-is he...is he alive?” Merlin glanced at Harry who took a deep breath before he stated “I’m alive” Eggsy smiled and mumbled “I missed ya ‘Arry” “Rest Lad”

* * *

It took a week for Eggsy to be cleared to leave to London, but even then he was removed from duty, he hadn’t looked at Harry once. He smiled and laughed with Merlin, he even told Merlin that he wanted to go through with the paperwork. Harry didn’t know what he was talking about but Merlin had never looked so happy.

Harry felt very out of place with them. He figured Eggsy was mad at him; he remained silent throughout the ride “So then would I take yer name?” His attention was brought back to the other two and he felt his heart clench, as Merlin chuckled lightly “That’s up to ya Lad. You can take my last name or leave it; I’m already down as yer next of kin” Eggsy nodded and smiled before it dropped and he groaned “Fuck me. Dean’s going t’ have m’ ass” he slumped back in the chair and hissed as it pulled at his side.

“I can’t go home, he’ll beat the livin’ shit out o’ me” he ran a hand through his head before Harry looked over and stated “You can stay with me, Eggsy” Eggsy glanced at Harry before he looked away and smiled “I’ll like that, thanks” Harry nodded. Once they landed and Eggsy was checked over again, he headed with Harry to his house; Eggsy let Harry unlock the door and walked in with him. Eggsy stood in the walkway and kept his gaze to his feet; he slightly stiffened when he saw Harry’s feet in his vision. He bit his lip as Harry spoke.

“Eggsy. What happened between us a year ago is not your fault” Harry cupped his cheek and make Eggsy look at him “It was mine. I shouldn’t have gone off on you like I did, when Valentine shot me; you were the first and last thing that went through my mind” Eggsy looked up at him before he bit his lip. Harry thumbed over his lip and mumbled “I’m sorry you felt guilty for what happened, I wish I could have called you and let you know I was alive. I could have saved you so much grief, my darling boy” he mumbled before he pressed their foreheads together “Can you forgive me?” Eggsy smiled and stated “I already have ‘Arry”

Harry smiled and stated “I love you my darling Eggsy” Eggsy smiled widely before he leaned up and kissed him deeply. 


End file.
